Vi un Litleo blanco
by Shishiko
Summary: Lysandre siempre visita al profesor después de ese trágico accidente, no obstante, Sycamore siempre le recibe con la anécdota del Litleo blanco.


_"Vi un Litleo blanco"_

Eran las palabras que solía decir aquel hombre cada vez que cruzaba el umbral de su casa, y yo afirmaba ante la oración, obligándome a sonreír por lo poco elocuente que podía ser.

_"¿De nuevo?"_

Preguntaba para seguir el ritmo de la plática, pues sabía que el caballero disfrutaba de hablar de ese supuesto litleo blanco.

_"Si, vino hoy a casa y me trajo un par de bayas en su hociquito"_

Pregonó con una hermosa sonrisa sobre los labios, una que podría atrapar hasta al más incrédulo y llevarlo a ese mundo donde el varón pertenecía, uno lejos y rodeado de colores cálidos.

_"Eso es nuevo"_

Dije acomodando en un florero de cristal el ramo de rosas rojas que le había comprado, él adoraba las flores y tener algo tan natural a su alrededor acrecentaba más su belleza. Coloqué el florero a su lado y tomó una pieza, olfateando de manera juguetona.

_"Sí, lo es"_

Por fin habló, observando con melancolía la rosa que traía entre sus manos, la cual movía sutilmente entre sus dedos, se podía notar que algo le incomodaba o más bien, le molestaba. Tomé lugar a un lado de él y mis ojos se posaron sobre su cara, las ojeras que ostentaba debajo de esas cuencas cansadas me daban una posible respuesta por el comportamiento del hombre.

_"Sí, lo es"_

Volvió a decir, mostrando una mueca irregular sobre los pequeños labios, no sabía que podía significar y por ende, el cómo ayudarlo. Suspiré y observé por la ventana, el clima era generoso, el viento soplaba suavemente, haciendo que las cortinas blancas, se movieran al ritmo calmado y sin prisa.

Augustine Sycamore solía ser un hombre lleno de energía, transmitía al mundo lo divertido que podría ser la vida y su sonrisa, tan brillante como un sol de verano, cautivaba a cualquiera que estuviese allí a su lado. Gran parte de la población le admiraba y no solo la consideraban como el profesor de la región, sino la joya más valiosa que Kalos pudo dar. Pero aquello se apagó un día y esa estrella también. Fue un accidente automovilístico que le dejo en coma por varios años y cuando regresó en sí, perdió mucho del brillo inicial. Sus recuerdos y movimientos se hicieron confusos, no volvió a ser el mismo. Se le fue dada de baja de su trabajo y desde ese momento, empezó con ese juego del Litleo blanco, cada vez que alguien le visitaba, expresaba la visita de dicho felino, más nadie lo veía y todos empezaban a creer que el ex profesor comenzaba a delirar gracias al golpe en la cabeza que recibió aquel trágico día.

Volteé a verle y seguía ensimismado sobre la rosa, agitándola levemente, lo que me orilló a admirar el vendaje sobre su muñeca... Lo recordaba. Recordaba cómo días atrás, en una de sus tantas visitas, Augustine le dijo que el Litleo blanco se había enojado con él y rasguñó su mano, pero era claro que los rasguños no parecían ser provocados por alguna extraña criatura blanca, tristemente, encajaban a la perfección con las uñas de su amigo. Sabía que le estaba perdiendo.

_"Lysandre ..."_

La suave voz hizo que despertara de ese aterrador recuerdo y enfoqué toda mi atención en su rostro, dibujando un gesto animoso sobre mí, trataba de verme lo más normal posible.

_"¿Si?"_

Respondí y él parpadeo.

_"Litleo se despidió de mi"_

Empezó a lagrimear, llevando ambas manos al rostro para ocultar el dolor que supuestamente ese litleo le daba ante la noticia de una despedida, cosa que me conmovió por un momento, no obstante, dejar de lado esa ilusión podría traer buenos beneficios.

_"Hey, no debes llorar, eso es bueno, por lo menos se despidió de ti ¿No? Hubiese sido malo si él o ella, solo se alejara de la nada, eso te hubiese preocupado ¿Verdad?"_

Pasé una mano por su espalda para darle algo de motivación, sin embargo sus lágrimas no paraban, ese dolor se me contagiaba y mi garganta formó un nudo de momento, el verle así me mataba, después de todo, Augustine era el hombre que amaba.

_" Litleo lloró y pude entenderlo, Lysandre... Creo que estoy listo"_

Quité mi mano de su espalda y la dirigí hacia a las de ellas, despojándola de esa protección momentánea que sostenía sobre su rostro.

_"'¿Listo? ¿Listo para qué?"_

Pregunté con cierta incertidumbre y miedo en mi voz, él solo guardó silencio y me sonrió derramando más lágrimas amargas.

_"No recuerdo mucho de lo que pasa, alguna veces no sé ni donde estoy parado, el no saber como me llamo hace que mi alma se retuerce del miedo... Desde que ese litleo blanco llegó, tuve una paz enorme...Ahora que sé va, lo he entendido, Lysandre, así que no estés triste por mi ¿De acuerdo?"_

Comentó con calma, sin responder a mi pregunta principal.

_"No lo entiendo"_

_"No es algo que puedas entender... Es uno de los misterios principales de la vida, algo que carece de respuesta... Si quiero ver de nuevo al Litleo blanco, debo seguir el camino que el destino estableció... Y estoy listo para emprender el viaje ¿Te unirás a mi algún día?"_

_"¿No lo puedo hacer ya?"_

_"Eso sería hacer trampa"_

_"A veces hacer trampa está bien"_

Él rió y eso me tranquilizó por completo, escuchar su dulce sonrisa hacía de mí un hombre feliz, aunque la felicidad no duró lo suficiente y los ojos grises perdieron color, sus lágrimas ya habían desaparecido.

_"¿Quién eres?"_

Me cuestionó y comprendí que cada vez le perdía de una manera mucho muy rápida.

_"Vi un Litleo blanco"_

Volvió a decirme y afirmé generoso...

Me despedí de él y lo dejé a cargo de la enfermera, la situación del hombre empeoraba cada vez más y temían que tarde o temprano, olvidase cosas fundamentales como comer o respirar, el pavor con el cual vivía a diario me hacía sufrir demasiado.

_"¡Señor Lysandre, espere!"_

Anunció la enfermera de manera desesperada, obligándome a dar media vuelta y regresar, más en la puerta, un litleo blanco me detuvo y en su hocico traía la rosa roja que antes el ex profesor poseía...

... Sycamore había muerto de manera natural, como si de tomar una siesta se tratase y en una de sus manos, una baya reposaba.

_"Vi un litleo blanco"_

Dije y me eché a llorar.


End file.
